The Anniversary Trip
by alanmonica4vr
Summary: Monica Quartermaine receives a mysterious anniversary gift and finds herself on a vacation where she meets up with someone she has been missing.


Monica awoke early after another fitful night's sleep. Since Alan's death early 6 months ago, each night seemed endless. When sleep finally did come, it was filled with vivid dreams, always of Alan. It seemed she'd see his face every time she closed her eyes. Monica glanced at her bedside clock...only 5AM. She rolled over and gently touched the empty pillow next to her. If only Alan were here, she'd reach out for him and nuzzle his neck gently until he awoke. He'd pull her close and they'd end up making passionate love. She smiled as she remembered starting many mornings in this way. But now, her bed was empty. Alan's pillow was cold, and he would never again be there for her when she reached out for him. Her heart ached with that thought and she wept softly into her pillow.

Realizing that sleep was useless at this point, Monica headed out onto the balcony to watch the sun rise. As she looked out over the balcony, she imagined Alan coming up behind her as he so often did. He would grab her and wrap his big strong arms around her. When he held her like that, she always felt so loved and protected. God how she missed those arms so much. She tried to fight off the tears yet again. "Ok lady, get a hold of yourself...you need to be strong" she scolded herself. But lately, she felt it was hard to be strong. The pain of losing Alan just seemed to be getting worse, instead of better as she hoped it would. She missed him constantly and the pain was like a hole in her heart that could never be mended.

She finally composed herself and got ready for her day. She headed downstairs to the den for breakfast and was relieved to find no one else up yet. She felt tired and out of sorts and was in no mood this morning to hear Edward and Tracy arguing over some trivial issue. She was pleased to see that Alice had a hot pot of coffee ready. She poured herself a cup and walked over to her desk to read the newspaper. As she glanced down at the desk she was surprised to see a thick brown envelope with the words "Dr. & Mrs. Alan Quartermaine" on the front. There was no return address. She picked it up and examined it. Who would have sent something addressed to both of them? Everyone she knew or had dealing with was informed about Alan's death. Just then, Alice came in carrying the morning pastry tray. "Good morning, Dr Q. I see you found the envelope."

"Where did this come from Alice?"

"A messenger delivered it first thing this morning."

"Messenger? From where?"

"I didn't ask. Just signed for it. Is there a problem?"

"No, it's ok Alice. Just a bit odd."

At that moment, Emily came in. "Good morning Mom, I thought I could have breakfast with you before my shift at GH. What's in the envelope?"

"Hi Em..I don't know. It came by messenger this morning. It's addressed to your father & I. I guess I should open it and end the mystery."

Monica opened the envelope and looked shocked. "They're travel documents. For a trip to Belize, for Alan & I. It says departure is 3 days from now...Oh my God..." Monica covered her mouth and sat down on the couch. "Our anniversary."

"Mom, do you think…?" Emily sat on the couch beside her.

Monica nodded. "Alan must have planned this for our anniversary. He must have wanted to surprise me." She scanned through the papers again. There were first class plane tickets and reservations for 2 weeks at an exclusive island resort. Monica sighed ,"We always talked about going there. He never thought he wouldn't be here to go." A tear rolled down her cheek. "By why wouldn't the agency have called me? Surely they heard about Alan's death."

"Probably just an oversight Mom."

"Well, I'll just call and cancel this right away." Monica reached for the phone.

Emily grabbed her mom's arm gently. "Wait, maybe you should go."

"What? Oh, no, I couldn't go. Alan planned this for the two of us. There is no way I could go alone."

"Mom...listen. You dove right into work after Dad died. You really didn't take any time for yourself..time to stop and grieve. I really think you need this trip. It would be good for you...take some time for yourself..to heal a little, and pamper yourself. I mean, look at this place," she held up the brochure. "It looks fabulous! Beside, Dad would want you to go."

"Maybe you're right Em.." Monica sighed. "I'll see if I can clear my schedule for a while. But, the tickets are for 2. Why don't you come with me?"

"Thanks Mom, but no. I want you to take some time alone for yourself, just to get away from everything." Emily looked at her watch. "Well, I better get to the hospital." She hugged Monica tightly. "See you later...clear that schedule! You know you have pull around GH."

Monica said goodbye to Emily and collapsed back onto the couch holding the envelope close to her. She knew Emily was right, that she needed this trip, but how would she bear it, being there without Alan.

Monica boarded the plane for Belize. As she gazed out the window she was filled with mixed emotions. Emily was probably right, the time away from Port Charles and all the memories that haunted her there might be refreshing. But yet, being in such a romantic location alone and knowing that Alan should be sharing this time with her was bound to deepen her sadness. She watched the clouds roll by and shut her eyes. As she dozed off, she relived that painful scene once again in her mind: Alan clutching his chest outside the Metro Court, shots being fired, Alan falling to the ground. She could hear her own desperate screams as she tried to get to him, but was held back by Mac Scorpio. All through her dream she could see the laughing face of that man, James Craig, or Jerry Jax or whatever his name really was. How she loathed him. What kind of man does what he had done to her family?...depriving her husband of medical attention, forcing Emily to watch him suffer. She woke with a start, still feeling the hatred running through her veins as she recalled her dream. How this one man had destroyed her whole world. If it were not for him, Alan would surely be alive today. She knew she would never accept Alan's death, but she hoped this trip helped her find the peace she was searching for.

Monica reached her destination and was in awe. The resort was far more beautiful than she imagined. It was its own island and was accessible only by helicopter or boat. It consisted of several luxurious beachfront bungalows, each of which was served by its own staff to cater to the guests' every want. There was a large main building which housed a top notch restaurant, shops, spa facilities and a night club, as well as some traditional hotel rooms. The accommodations were five star, first class all the way. Monica was escorted to her bungalow and introduced to Roberto, who would be her own personal butler during her stay. He would make sure that the staff provided her with everything she could want during her stay. Monica was tired from her flight, so she changed her clothing and laid down on the bed to rest. She was soon disturbed by a knock on the door.

"Room service," Roberto said.

Monica thought, "I didn't ask for anything", but let Roberto in. He wheeled in a cart and swiftly uncovered a silver bowl of strawberries and a chilled bottle of champagne.

Monica froze. "Get that out of here, please", she said harshly.

"Yes, madam...so sorry. I was given instruction to bring this to you tonight. Perhaps you do not like the strawberries. I can bring something else Dr. Quartermaine. "

Monica felt guilty for her abrupt reaction to this man she had just met. "I'm sorry Roberto, they look marvelous, but I am quite tired from traveling and I would just like to go to bed. So, thank you anyway."

As Roberto left, Monica felt the burning sting of tears coming to her eyes. Alan must have arranged for this too.

She would give anything to share this anniversary ritual with him tonight. Why was he taken from her? She lay back on the bed and sobbed. Finally, she fell asleep and, for the first time in months, slept deeply and soundly, untormented by dreams.

When she awoke, the sun was just coming up. She stepped outside the bungalow and onto the warm clean white sand. She watched the sun rise over the clear blue ocean and breathed in the tropical air. She rang for Roberto and ordered breakfast, hoping he wasn't offended by her harsh reaction to the strawberries last night. After a wonderful breakfast, she donned her swimsuit and headed out for a walk on the beach. Her heart ached as she passed another couple out for a stroll, walking hand in hand, obviously deeply in love. She returned back to the bungalow after her walk and picked up a book she'd brought along. She set up a chair along the shoreline and started her reading. What a luxury this was to just sit and read a book and have peace and quiet, something seldom found in the Quartermaine household. After reading several pages, she glanced up to look out at the ocean. And then she saw him.

He was about a hundred yards down the beach, walking away from where she was seated. He was walking along the water's edge, actually more in the water than out. He was tall with dark hair and he was wearing khaki pants and a white shirt. Monica did a double take. Although she could only see him walking away from her and he was pretty far away, the way he moved reminded her of Alan. She continued to watch him, hoping he would turn around and walk towards her so she could see his face, but he kept walking away from her. "Silly woman", Monica chided herself. "Guess I'm thinking of him so much that I'm imagining him here." She returned to her book, looking up occasionally, but the man was gone.

Monica gave the man on the beach little thought throughout the rest of the day. She spent a relaxing day on the beach, and then ordered dinner in her bungalow. After dinner, she decided to go for a walk and explore the island a bit more. She headed toward the main building. It was breathtaking. Beautiful shops and a luxurious looking spa. She decided she would return tomorrow and make an appointment for some real pampering. She passed by one of the resort's night clubs. A band was playing and couples were dancing. She stepped inside to watch. Monica drifted off for a moment. How she had loved dancing with Alan. He was a big man, but a graceful dancer. She loved being held in his arms as they swayed. She quickly came out of her reverie when she heard a man's voice speaking to her "Would you like to dance?" The man was blonde, handsome and at least 10 years her junior.

"Oh, no thank you" She replied without hesitation and hurried out of the club. She was flattered by the invitation, but she couldn't imagine dancing with anyone else but her Alan.

The following day, Monica headed out to the beach again. She walked along the hot sand, listening to the waves crash. She stared out at the sea. As she walked along, she thought she saw the man from the beach yesterday. Like her, he was strolling along the shore. He was still too far away for her to make out his features and again, he was walking away from her. Again, Monica thought to herself how much he reminded her of Alan. For an instant, Monica thought she should try and catch up to him. "Oh, don't be ridiculous," she admonished herself." What would you say to him? Excuse me, but you remind me of my dead husband? How absurd!!" Still, she felt a powerful pull towards this stranger. She watched him walk until he was out of her view. She felt a pang of disappointment as she lost sight of him.

The days passed and Monica spent them in the same way, Roberto delivering her meals to her room, long walks on the beach, and leisurely afternoons spent on the beach either reading or napping. It truly felt like paradise. Each day, Monica would see the tall stranger walking along the shoreline at roughly the same time each day. He was always alone and always too far away for Monica to see his face. His presence on the island was unsettling. Several times she contemplated catching up with him and speaking to him. But she always talked herself out of it." Monica what is the matter with you. Alan sent you here. You are here to grieve for him and now you're obsessing over some strange man on the beach," she'd scold herself.

On her fifth evening there, Roberto delivered her dinner to her room. Before he left, Monica stopped him. The words came out of her mouth before she could stop them. "Roberto, there is a man here on the island. I have been seeing him every day walking alone on the beach. He's tall, probably around my age, dark hair. Do you know who he is?"

"Madam, I'm sorry. We get many famous people here; celebrities, political leaders, even royalty. We have a strict policy not to divulge information about other guests. You certainly understand."

"Yes, of course. I should have thought of that." Monica's disappointment surprised even her.

The following day, she felt even more obsessed with this stranger. She fought back the urge just to run up and say hello to him. That night when Roberto brought dinner, she again questioned him about the man; this time slipping a few crisp bills into his hand. "Maybe you can tell me who he is."

"Madam, once again, I cannot." Roberto returned the money to her.

Monica sighed...what was she doing? "I'm sorry Roberto. I hope I didn't offend you. Please accept my apologies. It's just that this man reminds me so much of someone."

"The man who broke your heart?" Roberto asked, stunning Monica.

"Why yes...my late husband. He died 6 months ago." She looked down at the floor. "How did you know?"

"My dear, I have been serving you all week. You are here alone...you eat here, never going to the main restaurant. You rarely venture out, except to the beach. I can sense a woman who is in deep sadness. I am sorry for your loss. Is there anything else I can do for you this evening?"

Monica dismissed Roberto and ate her dinner. She contemplated packing up and heading home the next day. She thought she could escape all the painful memories here, but now that she was obsessing over some man who vaguely reminded her of Alan, she realized that she couldn't put those painful memories behind her, not even here.

As she awoke the following morning, she felt refreshed and, listening to the waves crash outside her door, she decided to stay. This place was far too beautiful to leave just yet. Today when she saw the tall, dark-haired man, she could stand it no more. She followed along the beach after him. She quickened her pace to catch up to him; his strides were long and he walked quickly. Eventually she had to run to catch up with his pace. As she got closer, she could see the gray in his hair. No. It couldn't be, but yet...She tried to call his name, but no words came out, her throat was tight and she could barely breathe. She tried again. This time "Alan??!!" He turned around. They both looked at each other in shock. At that very moment, the man came from out of nowhere. He grabbed Alan's arms and pulled them behind his back. Alan could feel the hardness of the gun at his side as he was led back toward the resort. Monica stood frozen for a moment, unable to believe what she was seeing. She called to him and started running toward him. He turned his head back to her and yelled out one word ..."GO!"

The man with the gun pushed Alan along to his secluded bungalow. He shoved him into the room and pointed the gun at him.

"What is she doing here?" Alan yelled. "Why have you brought her here?"

James Craig appeared from another room. "Oh, I don't know Alan," he said sarcastically, "Maybe she's spending her inheritance money."

Alan's mind reeled..."Inheritance money, that's it. They really do think I'm dead," he thought to himself. For the 6 months he'd been held captive here, he wondered what his family back in Port Charles thought happened to him. At first, he held onto the hope that someone would come for him. But when months passed without word, he began to come to the only logical conclusion that his family must have thought he was dead. He knew that they would have paid any ransom and stopped at nothing to free him. The last thing he remembered was being in the hospital and telling Monica that he had never loved anyone else but her. The next thing he knew, he woke up in this room on this island.

"They think I'm dead, don't they?" He yelled to Craig.

"Ah yes...so sad really. Little Emily had the honor of watching you take your last breath. Your family had a lovely memorial for you...complete with a touching eulogy from your dear nephew Ned Ashton. Hmm..I wonder if he managed to get your wife into bed now that she's a grieving widow..."

"You bastard....." Alan went to lunge at Craig, but the man with the gun grabbed him and shoved the gun into his abdomen.

Craig chuckles, "And now the lovely widow Quartermaine is here...what a surprise."

"I swear, if you hurt her in any way..." Alan seethed.

"Really, Alan, what will you do? You haven't been able to escape here. You know your threats are quite useless. I must admit though, it's nice to see you fighting like a man again. You turned into quite the meek little mouse there for a while."

"What kind of a sick, twisted game are you playing, Craig? Monica saw me, she knows I'm here. She'll get help. She'll get me out of here."

"Hmph...You think so? Actually right about now, she's face to face with Rex." Rex and Bruno, the man holding the gun to Alan, were Craig's two thugs. They guarded Alan 24/7 since he'd been here. They watched his every move; stood guard outside his door at all times. When Alan arrived at the island, he was weak and tired, but in no pain. He was given the finest medical care until he regained his strength. Once he was strong enough, he fought hard to escape from the bungalow to which he was confined. Any attempt to fight or escape resulted in beatings courtesy of Bruno, Rex, and sometimes Craig himself. They were severe enough to cause him pain, but not do any lasting injury. Craig needed him for something, but after months, Alan could not figure out what. He came to realize that escape was hopeless. There was no way off the island without a boat or helicopter. He was guarded at all times and had no contact with anyone from the outside world. Once they thought they could trust him, his guards let him walk along the beach once a day, but they were always watching carefully from the sidelines, waiting to intervene if Alan made so much as an attempt to run or to speak to any of the other island guests. Nobody on the island questioned his presence. Finally, Alan came to the painful realization that he was a hostage and that his best chance was to cooperate, do as he was told and preserve his health and strength until the time came that he was rescued or released. The days went by in all the same manner....until today.

Craig and Bruno locked Alan securely in his room. Alan crumpled to the floor with his head in his hands and wept. He couldn't believe he saw her again...she was here! His Monica, his love...she was the only thing that sustained him these past months. Every time he closed his eyes, he'd see her face, he'd remember her touch, and how she felt in his arms. He missed her so much. He knew he had to keep the peace to stay alive, to get back to her. And now, he knew for sure that Monica had thought him dead. It hurt him to think of what she and the rest of his family must have gone through. But now today, she was here. She was so beautiful. Alan had always thought so. Even after 30 years, the sight of his wife could make his heart stop and take his breath away. When he saw her today, he couldn't even speak. He could only stare at her in shock.

Monica was in shock herself. It WAS him. It all made sense now. Why she felt such an irresistible pull toward that man on the beach. Her heart knew who he was all along. Alan was alive!!! But he was in terrible trouble. Monica saw the gun that was held to his side as he was drug away. She knew she needed to help him, but how? She ran back to her bungalow, stumbling several times as the tears blinded her. She dug in her purse frantically for her cell phone and prayed she'd have a signal. It was weak, but hopefully enough to get the call through. Jason answered on the 3rd ring.

"Jason...it's me...please, I need your help." She spoke quickly, still out of breath.

"Monica, is that you? You're breaking up, I can barely hear you, " Jason shouted into the phone.

"Jason, listen, please...Alan". At that moment, Rex burst in to Monica's room and grabbed the phone out of her hand. He threw it across the room. Monica screamed. Rex grabbed her in a chokehold with one arm, shoving the barrel of a gun into her back. "Shut up and stop screaming," he said calmly.

Monica's eyes were wild with fear. "Now come with me. Don't make a sound or draw attention to yourself and no one will get hurt, including your husband." He relaxed the chokehold.

"Where is he??? What have you done to him?"

"I said shut up lady" Rex grew more agitated. He took his gun and cracked Monica in the back of the head. She slumped onto the floor.

Alan's rage continued to grow as he worried about Monica on the island and what could be happening to her. Finally, he began banging on the locked door of his room. "Craig....tell me where my wife is! I've put up with enough from you! I won't let you hurt her too! Now where the hell is she?!"

Just then the door opened and Rex burst in carrying an unconscious Monica over his shoulder. He deposited her onto the couch and left the room, relocking the door behind him.

"Oh my God, Monica," Alan raced over to her, checking to see if she was alive. He feared the worst. He checked for a pulse and found that she was indeed alive and breathing, but out cold. He gently cradled her head in his hands and felt the lump on the back of her head. He knew that they had knocked her out. He tapped her face gently and called her name. "Monica, it's me, Alan. Please wake up my darling."

Monica finally awoke to see Alan's soft brown eyes looking into hers. "Alan?" she tried to lift her head, but she was stopped by a searing pain in the back of her head and neck. She winced.

"Just lay still Monica." He caressed her face. "I'm so glad you're ok."

"Oh my God, Alan. It's really you!" She sat up and held him close, forgetting the pain in her head. They embraced for a long time. Alan cupped her face in his hands and pulled into a deep kiss.

"Alan, oh Alan" Monica touched his face over and over, not certain that he was real. "It's really you." She sobbed. "You were dead. I saw you. I touched you. You were cold. How can this be?" Tears poured down her cheeks.

Alan cried too as he held her in his arms. "I don't know Monica. All I know is that I remember being in General Hospital one moment and then I woke up here. They've kept me here ever since."

"Who, Alan? Who's doing this?"

"James Craig. The guy from Metro Court,"

Monica pulled back and took a good look at Alan. She saw that he was considerably thinner and noticed a few fading scars on his face.

She began to sob. "What have they done to you?" She touched his face gently. "They hurt you didn't they?"

Alan told her of his attempts to escape and the beatings that followed. "None of that matters now. I'm ok. I'm with you again." He kissed her again.

"I saw you Alan. All week...walking along the beach. Somewhere deep inside I knew it was you. I could feel you, your presence. But the logical side of my brain told me it was impossible."

Alan grabbed her arms and looked at her seriously. "Listen, Monica, I need to get you out of here. I think Craig brought you here to torture me somehow. He knows he can get to me through you."

"But Alan, I thought you sent me here." She told him about the envelope and her assumption that it was an anniversary surprise.

"Wow...I guess I have to outdo myself for real next anniversary, huh? I didn't realize I was such a romantic guy." He tried to force a laugh, but the fear overtook him when he realized what lengths Craig took to bring Monica here.

"What does Craig want, Alan?" Monica snapped him out of his thoughts.

"I don't know. I thought money, but if it was a simple ransom they were after, he would have sent a note, gotten the money and this all would be over with long ago. No...he went out of his way to make it look like I was dead....why?" Alan clenched his fist. "Why would he do that to me, to the family...to you? I'm sorry, Monica. I'm sorry I couldn't get out of here, couldn't get to you."

"Oh Alan, all that matters now is that you're alive. These months without you have been hell. My world was ripped apart." She held on to him tightly.

Alan wrapped his arms tighter around her. He could only imagine how hard these months were for her. He released her and ran his fingers through her hair. "You got me through this whole time, do you know that? I thought of you constantly. I thought of nothing else but getting back home to you. I just prayed that you hadn't forgotten me and moved on to someone else."

"Oh no, Alan...never..never." Monica cried on his shoulder and he caressed her back.

"We need to figure out a way out of here Monica."

"I called Jason....before that goon got me. The signal was bad, but I think he heard enough to know that I was in trouble."

"Does he know where you are?"

"No, but Emily does. Jason will find us, I'm sure of it. Oh Alan, they're going to be so happy to know you're alive."

Alan filled up with tears. "I miss them."

"They missed you too. This whole thing has been hell for all of us, the whole family. You know, Jason, in particular, has been struggling pretty hard with your "death"."

"Really?" Alan looked surprised.

"Yes, Alan...he realized after you were "gone" how much the two of you missed out on. He felt pretty guilty about your relationship over the years. I think he realized that he loved and needed his father."

"I wasn't much of a father to him...to either of my sons for that matter."

"It doesn't matter now, Alan. Jason loves you, in his own way, he really does. And I know that if anyone can get us out of this, it's him."

"I hope you're right Monica. I hope you're right." He gripped her hand tightly.

Alan and Monica's joyous reunion was soon cut short by James Craig barreling into their room, with his two thugs right behind. "Well, well, the happy couple together again. You know I am just a sucker for a happy ending. If that's indeed what this will turn out to be...who knows?"

Alan got up and angrily confronted Craig. "I want you to let her go. You've tortured her enough...making her think I was dead all these months. I won't let you hurt her anymore."

"Now, now Alan, I wouldn't dream of harming her pretty face." Craig walked over to Monica, "Really, Alan, she is quite lovely. No, I think Monica and I could get along quite nicely, don't you think, my dear?" Craig touched her cheek and brought his face close to hers, leering at her. Monica slapped him hard across the face.

At that moment, Alan lunged at Craig, grabbing his neck with both hands. "I'll kill you Craig, I swear!" Rex and Bruno immediately sprung into action, wrestling Alan to the ground. Bruno kicked him hard in the stomach, while Monica screamed "Stop...let him go!"

Meanwhile in Port Charles, Jason was confused by his mother's strange phone call. He tried to call her back on her cell phone, but there was no answer. He tried at the mansion, but there was no answer there either. He finally tracked down Emily at GH who told him where Monica had gone. "She might be in trouble." Jason told her. "The connection was terrible, but she was shouting. I heard her say she needed help, and then right before the line went dead, she said "Alan""

Emily looked puzzled. "I don't know what she was trying to tell you, but it sounds like something's wrong."

Jason made a few phone calls, and then told Emily he had Sonny's private jet on standby. He would leave immediately. Despite Jason's protests, Emily insisted on going along also and went home to pack a bag. Nicholas was upset when she to told him of her plans. "I don't like the sound of this, Emily. It could be Craig."

"Why would you say that?" Emily questioned.

"I don't know, just a bad feeling. What if he's up to something?"

"But why would he go after my mother of all people?"

"I don't know what he's thinking, but it makes sense. First your father dies because of him, then he poisons me. Now he could be after Monica. Look, I really hope I'm wrong about this, but I don't like the sound of. I'll go. You stay here."

"No way, Nicholas. She's my mother. I'm not staying here if she's in trouble."

Nicholas sighs in defeat. "Ok, let's get ready. I'm going with you and Jason."

An hour later, the three of them are on the jet. Jason was deep in thought. Since Nicholas told him about his suspicions about James Craig, Jason was more concerned than ever about his mother's safety. Despite all the bitterness between him and the Quartermaines, Monica was still his mother. He never forgot how she took him in as a baby and raised him as her own. Sometimes he wondered how hard it must have been for her, knowing that he was a product of Alan's infidelity. She could have hated him, turned her back on him when Susan died but she showed him nothing but love, even when he turned his back on her and the rest of the family. Monica was always the one willing to accept him, just as he was, something Alan could never do. Jason knew Alan could never accept the person he had become after the accident. At times, Jason hated him; hated him for wanting him to be someone he wasn't. But now, it seemed everything was different. The hatred was gone and in its place was an emptiness. As Jason looked out the plane window, he remembered his last moments talking to his father, even though Alan could not hear the words he spoke. It took Alan's death and Jake's birth for Jason to see everything clearly. He understood that Alan loved him and wanted the best life for him. It was the same love he had for Jake. And he finally understood how badly his rejection must have hurt Alan. But, Alan was gone now and Jason knew he needed to be a better son to Monica than he had been to Alan. She needed him now; they needed each other.

As they arrived at the resort in Belize, they managed to find out where Monica had been staying. They rushed to her bungalow and found the door unlocked. They called for her, but to no avail. Emily spotted her cell phone on the floor. The front was scratched up, as if it had been dropped or thrown. They frantically searched throughout the rooms when a voice called to them.

"Are you looking for someone?" the butler Roberto inquired.

'The woman who is staying here...Dr. Monica Quartermaine. Do you know where she is?" Jason asked.

"No, I have not seen her since yesterday morning, breakfast. She did not return to her room last night."

"Did you see her with anyone?" Jason continued.

"No, always alone. But, you know, this is a very romantic island, there is a good possibility that perhaps she met someone here, a man, and maybe that is why she did not return."

"No," Emily said hastily, shaking her head. "That's not it. Look, we have reason to think she may be in some sort of trouble. So, please, if there is anything you can tell us, anything that seemed strange."

"No, that is all I know. I am so sorry. Please, feel free to explore the island if you wish. Maybe you will find her."

Roberto exited the room and the trio decided they would do just as he suggested and look around the rest of the island. As they exited Monica's room, Roberto dialed his cell phone. "They're here," he said to the voice on the other end.

"We're on our way," was the reply.

Jason, Emily & Nicholas headed out onto the beach, uncertain of their next move. Out of nowhere Emily was grabbed from behind by Rex, who held a gun at her temple. Bruno stood nearby with his gun aimed at Jason & Nicholas. "Come with me quietly and the lady doesn't get hurt," Rex commanded. Jason and Nicholas complied and they were led to a nearby bungalow. They were pushed into a room, where they saw Monica and Alan, both bound and gagged and lying on the floor. Emily burst into tears when she saw her father. "Dad!" she screamed. She tried to fight off the large man holding her, but he dug the pistol deeper into her temple. Alan was overcome with emotion upon seeing his children. The tears streamed down his face as lay there helplessly. Jason was stunned, barely able to speak. He thought of the cold gun securely in his boot and wondered how he would be able to get to it. He had made sure Nicholas was armed as well. He knew he needed to get his family out of this mess, but one wrong move and he could risk all of their lives.. He looked down to Monica, their eyes met. He nodded at her to try and reassure her.

The door opened again and in walked James Craig, rifle in hand. "Well, well, now the whole family is here. Wonderful! Ease up on the girl," he commanded Rex. He lowered his gun. She immediately ran over to her Alan, weeping and throwing her arms around him. "Dad, dad!" she cried. "Oh my God, it's you! You're here!" She helped him to sit up. "What have you done to him?" she cried out to Craig. "Let him go!"

"Go on then, untie him...your mother too. They're no threat right now anyway," He ordered Emily. She untied Alan's arms and he threw them around her, holding her tightly to him. He could only whisper "Em".

"Are you ok?" she asked him softly.

"Yes, please go help your mother." Emily untied Monica and hugged her.

Craig's voice boomed, "Ok, enough of this blubber. Let's get some things straight here right off the bat. The 5 of you are my prisoners. Escape is useless. I think Alan will attest to that. Besides Rex and Bruno here, I have guards posted strategically throughout the island. They have been instructed to shoot any of you on sight. And one foolish move from any of you and the Doctors Quartermaine will continue their reunion dead. The two of you – on the couch over there," he motioned for Jason and Nicholas. "I want to keep a close eye on you two." As he spoke, he pointed his rifle at one person after another. "Since we're all together again, shall we play that fun game we started in the Metro Court lobby? But who would I choose to shoot first this time?"

Alan yelled out, "Let them go Craig. It's me you want, me you've kept here. I'll do whatever you want, just keep the rest of my family out of it."  
"What the hell do you want this time Craig?" Nicholas shouted. "You've had us under your control for months now."

"You idiot! What do you think I want? What des anyone want…money…and of course…revenge!"  
"Revenge on who?" Jason ended his silence.

"No more questions!" Craig was furious. "I ask the questions from now on! First of all Mr. Cassadine, judging from your healthy appearance, I take the antidote is working?"

"I'm cured. No thanks to you," Nicholas spat.

"And dear sweet Emily. Oh, but the look on your face was priceless when you discovered daddy dear was still alive. Guess you're out of that big inheritance now aren't you. Tsk tsk..What a shame."

"You sick bastard" Emily hissed.

"The little girl has a sharp tongue, just like her mother. I hope you remember what happens to you if I should meet my demise. A pampered rich girl like you wouldn't fare well in federal prison."

"Why are you doing this to us?" Monica cried out.

Craig walks over to her. "And you…the grieving widow. Ah yes...your reputation is quite well known in Port Charles, I've found out. Tell me, did you even let Alan's bed get cold?"

At this Alan seethed and jumped to his feet. Craig immediately shot the rifle at the ceiling. "Sit down, Alan! You know, I'm wondering if I should have let you die for real. Just a little more of that paralyzing agent and I could have done you in for good."

"Paralyzing agent?" Monica questioned. It all started to make sense now.

"I'm surprised you didn't pick up on that, Dr chief of cardiology. Your medical skills are slipping. While you were crying over Alan's body, his breathing and heart rate were slowed to barely detectable. As soon as you all stopped your whining over him, we took him to the morgue and reversed the medication. He's been here in paradise ever since."

Jason couldn't listen to anymore. He knew he had to make a move and soon. Craig was a loose cannon. Craig was still hovering over Alan, pointing his rifle at him. Jason knew he and Nicholas need to try and overpower him somehow. But with his two thugs still watching their every move, it seemed impossible. Jason looked at Nicholas and mouthed the word "now". At that, they swiftly withdrew their weapons and fired at the two guards, hitting their targets and taking them out instantly. Craig whipped around, stunned and aimed his rifle at Emily.

"No!" Alan yelled out. With unknown strength, he grabbed Craig's arms, turned him around and punched him hard, causing him to drop the rifle from his grasp. Jason grabbed it and aimed it at Craig, tossing his own gun to Alan. Jason grabbed Craig by the shirt and pushed him harshly against the wall. Alan went over to check Rex and Bruno and announced that they were dead.

"It's just you and I now Craig" he said, as he pushed the barrel of the rifle into Craig's lower jaw. "How does it feel? Knowing you're going to die?"

"Wait!" Craig panicked. "Emily. Call off your brother. Remember, you'll go to prison."

"You can't hold that over me anymore" Emily shouted back. "Alexis will clear me – she has enough evidence against you to prove you coerced me into signing. Besides, even if I do go to prison, it will well be worth it to watch you die for what you did to my father."

"Stop blubbering about your father Emily. What about your real father? The man whose blood runs through your veins? You wouldn't want Jason killing him right before your eyes."

"Liar!!" Emily spit at him. His words shocked her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jason tightened his grip on Craig, choking him harder.

"It's the truth, I swear it. And if you call off big brother here, I'll prove it to you."

Emily wiped away her tears. Monica sat close to her and held her. "Don't listen to him Emily, he's desperate."

Craig started rattling off facts about Paige; her birthday, their anniversary, where Emily was born.

"Anyone could find that out." Emily recounted.

"I have a picture…"

Jason looks at Emily, who nods. Nicholas retrieved the wallet from Craig's jacket pocket and flipped through the pictures. "That one" Craig said when he came to a faded picture of a couple holding a baby. Nicholas handed the picture to Emily.

"Oh my God," Emily was shocked. "I remember seeing this picture before. My mother used to keep it in a frame on her dresser. Then one day, she just got rid of it." She looked closely at the picture. It was clearly her mother holding her. Emily was about a year old. The man in the picture looked similar to Craig, but a bit heavier with longer hair and a full beard. It was the only picture of her parents together she had ever seen.  
"Your dear mother, Paige, cost me 20 years of my life" Craig began. "All I was trying to do was make hers better – and yours. We had no money. We were living in a dump. I'd been in and out of trouble with the law. I lost my job."

"Emily, don't listen to him," Monica protested.

Emily held up her hand to stop her mother. "I want to hear what he has to say."

Craig continued "We couldn't afford another mouth to feed, so when you were on the way I needed to bring in some money. So, I stole it. You know small robberies, gas stations, convenience stores, small scale. Paige didn't ask too many questions at first. She knew we needed the money. Once you were born, everything changed. Paige wanted me to stay out of trouble. By the time you were a year old, I had robbed 3 banks, and I never got caught. But the fourth time, Paige turned me in, for all of them. I spent 20 years in prison. I spent my days in there vowing to make her pay for betraying me."

Monica held onto Emily a little tighter. Paige had said little about her ex husband to Monica, but she did know that he was in jail for armed robbery and killing a policeman in the process. All Emily was told was that he walked out one day and never came back. Monica agreed to let things go at that and Emily had never asked more about him.

"So you're taking your revenge on Emily?" Jason questioned.

"Oh, I had it all very well plotted, how I would make Paige pay once I got out. Imagine my surprise when I found the bitch had already died. Oh, but was she ever smart. Hooking up with the richest family in New York – the Quartermaines. Really, quite brilliant – finding a disgustingly rich family to pay for her medical bills, final expenses and raise her brat too."

"Damn you" Monica said angrily. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"I do know that while I was in prison, rotting away, eating cardboard and sleeping on cement, Emily was leading the life of luxury, growing up in a mansion, having everything handed to her, being waited on hand and foot. The life I could have had."

"By stealing and killing? No wonder Paige didn't want any part of you." Monica hissed.

"Well, she may have taken my freedom, but she left me my little girl."

"You're not my father! Alan Quartermaine is the only father I ever had or ever will have." She looked over at Alan, who mouthed the words "I love you". She began weeping.

Jason glanced over at her and Craig took advantage of his momentary distraction. He swung his right arm and punched Jason hard in the stomach. Jason doubled over and dropped the rifle. Craig lunged for it and grabbed it, aiming it at Jason's chest. The shot came out of nowhere and hit Craig clean in the back. He slumped to the floor, blood pooling out of the wound. Alan dropped the gun, his hands shaking, sweat pouring down his face. Monica went over to Craig, rolled him over and knew at once that he was dead. Emily ran to her father's arms, sobbing onto his shoulder. "It's finally over," Alan whispered, stroking her head. Nicholas approached and Alan turned Emily over to his waiting arms.

Monica looked up and made eye contact with Alan. He closed his eyes and was completely overcome with emotion. She made her way toward him slowly, feeling herself filling up with tears. They fell into each others arms, both crying, relieved at knowing they had made it through this horrible ordeal. "Oh Monica" Alan whispered. His eyes met hers and they kissed passionately. Monica looked up at him and wiped a tear from his face. He took her hand, pulled it to his mouth and kissed it. They were interrupted by the sounds of the police arriving by helicopter. "Oh sure, now they get here" Alan joked.

Jason approached them. Monica threw her arms around him. "Are you ok Mom?" he asked.

"Oh, yes, I'm better than ok" she answered looking up at Alan. "I have the love of my life back."

Jason let her go and looked at Alan tentatively, not quite sure what to say. Alan hugged him tightly. "Thank you son." Monica quietly slipped away, wanting to give her men some privacy.

Jason felt himself becoming emotional. He pulled away and looked at the floor. "Dad, there's a lot I want to say…"

Alan grabbed his arm tenderly. "We don't need to talk about it now. Right now, I just want to tell you that I love you."

Jason felt himself choking up. "I love you too Dad. I know I should have told you that long ago."

"Me too."

"I have a son now too…and he's made me realize a lot of things I never understood before."  
Alan looked surprised. "A son, Jason?"

"No one really knows, Liz and I….the baby is mine. He's my son. I'll explain it all later. Monica doesn't even know."

"Monica doesn't know what?" She asked, interrupting them.

Alan looked at Jason. "It's ok – go ahead, tell her." Jason said, smiling.

"We have another grandson, Monica." He held her hand tightly.

Nicholas came over, Emily at his side. "If it's all the same with you two, we'll head back to Port Charles first thing in the morning. We can stay on the island and get a good night's sleep. Alan, the resort has a medic that can see you before we leave".

"I'm fine," Alan shook his head. "Besides, I have my own private physician and I'm sure she will check me over thoroughly."

"You bet I will," Monica laughed, reaching up to kiss him again. She could barely wait to be alone with him.

They made their way back to Monica's bungalow hand in hand. As soon as they entered and shut the door, they were in each others' arms kissing each other over and over.

They made their way to the bedroom. Monica took both of his hand in hers and led him to the bed. Alan sat down and pulled her onto his lap. She buried her face in his neck. "Oh Alan, I can't believe this is real. I thought I'd lost you forever."

"I know my darling. I didn't think I would ever see you again."

"I tried so hard to be strong Alan…but I felt so lost and so alone. The worst thing was that I realized after you were gone how much I truly loved you. I always have. I know that now. And I know I always, always will."

Alan gently took her face in his hands and kissed her softly and slowly. "I promise you Monica, I will never let anything keep us apart again. I will never let you go."

He gently rolled her onto the bed and she helped pull off his shirt. Monica saw the bruises on his side and abdomen. She touched them. "Are you sure you're not hurt, Alan?"

"Monica, I'm fine. Actually, right now, I feel like a teenager in love. I love you so much."

"I love you too Alan."

He pulled her to him and they made wonderful passionate love. They felt asleep, exhausted, but overjoyed. Monica awoke first at daybreak and sat up, startled. "Alan," she called out. She rolled to him and pulled him to her, clinging to him desperately.

"Monica, it's ok. I have you" he whispered.

"I woke up and was so afraid that this was all just a dream. That you wouldn't really be here."

"I'm here my darling. Forever." He looked at his watch. "I'll be right back, Monica, don't go anywhere."

He left the bedroom for a moment and returned to his wife. Monica was sitting up in bed with the sheet covering her. As he entered, she let the sheet fall. He eyed her lustily and they made love again. They were still in each others arms, when they heard the knock on the door. Alan grabbed his pants and answered the door. He arrived a moment later pushing a cart of strawberries and champagne. "You didn't think I'd forget our anniversary did you? I'm sorry this is a few days late. I was a little tied up. "

Monica laughed. She was beaming.

"Happy anniversary my love." Alan whispered as he fed her a strawberry.

"Happy anniversary Alan."


End file.
